vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Giacomo Casanova
Created By: History and Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet *'Full name:' Giacomo Casanova NEE Dryas *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Venice, Venetian Republic *'Current Residence:' Hobart, NY *'Parents: Father: ' Gaetano Casanova -- Actor and dancer. Mother: Zanetta Farussi -- Actress *'Siblings:' Francesco Giuseppe (1727–1803), Giovanni Battista (1730–1795), Faustina Maddalena (1731–1736), Maria Maddalena Antonia Stella (1732–1800), and Gaetano Alvise (1734–1783) *'Birthdate:' April 2, 1725 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 8" *'Weight:' 145 *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Currently single *'Description:' A man of chiseled roman features with a heart shaped face. He is typically dressed in well fitting pants and swordsman's shirt, open at the neck. He has been called flamboyant. *'Skin coloring:' Italian swarthy *'Eyes:' Gray *'Hair:' Dark Brown *'Routine Activities:' Dealing an exclusive stable of A List clients, Casanova excels at keeping the aging matrons looking fresh and hanging on to their rapidly slipping youth. He is very careful not to sell the whole store. He wants them coming back. He has joined the national effort to stabilize the Half world. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Many of the sciences of the Enlightenment, and Craft. *'Financial Status:' Decently well off, his clients pay well. The majority of his wealth is not in the stock market. He keeps a reasonable amount of fluid cash, the rest is stuff that is hard and safe. His cash flow does not indicate his real wealth. A Curtain wall means no one can steal it, including the government. *'Group Affiliations:' Strange Consultations, Collegium Arcane, Starry Windchilde's Craft Circle. *'Known Associates:' Monica McDaniels -- Executive assistant, employee with benefits. She handles all the modern tiresome e-mails, tweets and instant messages the current generation loves so. She knows the score, he is as faithful as the weather. As long as the money keeps coming. She has picked up some the Craft from him as well. Starry Windchilde She knows him, they are not friends. He is kept to a professional distance. He would like closer. *'Personality:' Bon vivant, life of the party. He never has been able to hide away so he hides in plain sight. Only the bare luxuries and in the middle of the in crowd. Magic means returning to his quiet home in the healing woods is a thought away. *'Ambitions and Goals:' That next sexual conquest. *'Physical/mental Problems:' His lifestyle and his mental needs do not mesh well. He wants to be in the thick of it, the life of the party. The Witch in him needs the soft and quiet of the deep wood. He commutes. *'Enemies (And Why):' He has outlived them all. *'Special Abilities:' Old and capable Craft Master. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Craft, leaving Earth is not an option. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Well known as a womanizer and autobiographer. The whole tale was not told, as the man did not die when history so records. He was exposed to magic at a young age by his Grandmother seeking a cure for his nosebleeds Giacomo continued to seek it until he found it, and then mindful of the times, hid that fact very well. Over the last two centuries he has built himself a number of lives under three different aliases. Giacomo came to the United States in 1939 with the waves of refugees from France fleeing the Nazi advance. He built himself a new identity as Giacomo Dryas, and found the quiet of the New York Catskill Mountains the perfect balm for a weary soul. Now he finds that his age is once again catching up with him, but the world is more magic aware and friendlier about it. Perhaps the masquerade is not necessary. Giacomo Casanova has not stopped being a seducer of women. Time has taught him better and more discreet methods. He is a serial dater, keeping a given woman for as much as a year before seeking the next conquest. And he is always willing for a little on the side. In New York Casanova works from a 5th Avenue penthouse suitable for parties, rent controlled at a heart stoppingly low rate. This is his seduction pad and HQ for wheeling and dealing with the Jet Set. Monica McDaniel also lives here handing his business affairs. The Catskill manor, it is the only way to describe it, is the country lair and balm for the soul. In style it is Frank Lloyd Wright, but livable. It is filled with art, beautiful musical instruments and his calligraphy. His magical work room is here. His current long term interest would be here as well. He seldom sleeps alone. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Magician